Ayer
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Una pequeña historia, inspirada en la cancion Ayer de Enrique Iglesias, espero sea de su agrado... (AVISO: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y no soy el autor de la letra de la canción...) (Mejorados)
1. NaruSaku

**bueno este es un shot inspirado en la cancion 'Ayer de Enrique Iglesias', esta parte es NaruSaku...espero sea de su agrado**

Ayer – OneShot (Naruto)

Me encontraba en la playa, viendo el mar, sintiendo el viento en mi cara estaba triste, deprimido seria una mejor palabra, ¿Quién soy?, bueno soy una reconocida estrella en el mundo de la música Naruto Uzumaki, tengo el cabello rubio algo largo como lo tenía mi padre, ojos azules y tres marcas en formas de bigote de gato en cada una de mis mejillas, para muchas de mis fans soy el chico más guapo, ya que a mis 23 años gracias al ejercicio estoy en muy buena forma, aunque hoy no tenía nada que decir, hoy estaba en mi mundo solamente, ¿Por qué?, Bueno pues ayer me reencontré con el amor de mi vida, y fue aquí mismo donde nos vimos después de 4 años de no vernos.

¿Quién es ella?, bueno su nombre es Sakura Haruno, tiene 23 años también, su cabello color rosa exótico y unos ojos color verde jade que atrapan a cualquiera, si estaba hermosa nadie lo podía negar, ella también era famosa pero lo era como modelo profesional era muy reconocida por hacer muchos anuncios para perfumes o ropa muy conocida en el mundo, también la envidia de muchos hombres si puedo decir.

¿Cuál es nuestra historia?, por dónde empezar, bueno comenzare desde el principio ella y yo nos conocemos desde los 10 años, íbamos en el mismo colegio y nos volvimos los mejores amigos desde entonces, pero secretamente a mí ya me atraía, fue pasando el tiempo y se podría decir que éramos inseparables siempre fuimos ella y yo y nadie más, y como era de esperarse mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron aumentando hasta tal punto de ponerme celoso de cualquier chico que le hablara, siempre fue así pero cuando teníamos 15 años no pude resistir más, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas así que la invite a comer, fue una noche tranquila y la pasamos genial todo fue perfecto entonces ya solo me faltaba declararme y así lo hice en frente de su casa le dije mis sentimientos, pensé que me rechazaría por eso, estaba preparado pero ella me sorprendió besándose, qué forma más genial de decirme que correspondía mis sentimientos.

Desde ese día nos convertimos en novios, fuimos la envidia para muchos en el instituto, los chicos me miraban mal y las chicas la miraban mal a ella, no nos importaba éramos felices, lastimosamente no duro mucho. Todo empezó después de cumplir 3 años de novios, ya éramos mayores y yo ya empezaba mi carrera al igual que ella, no nos veíamos mucho pero sabíamos que era porque yo estaba enfocado en mi música y ella en el modelaje, en ese tiempo yo tenía una representante llamada Hinata Hyuga, buena chica la verdad pero no se llevaba bien con Sakura, nunca supe porque hasta que un día Hinata me dio un beso y Sakura lo vio, ella se fue muy enojada y yo enojado igual la despedí ahí mismo, no me importo nada, y salí en busca de ella, cuando la encontré estaba con otro modelo amigo de ella, Sasuke Uchiha ella lloraba y el la consolaba cuando me vio el no me dijo nada solo que me alejara, intente hablar con ella pero me dijo la peor noticia en ese momento, termino conmigo y se fue con Sasuke, me sentí vacio lo había perdido casi todo, a mi manager y ahora a mi novia, la mujer que quería por una tontería que debí haber despedido hace mucho, intente hablar con ella pero siempre me ignoraba no me dejaba explicarme, y yo me hundía mas y mas. Después pasó un año, mi carrera musical no se derrumbó gracias a que conocí a mi nueva manager que me ayudó en ese momento de mi vida y las cosas con Sakura no mejoraba, ya había pasado un año y ese mismo día por fin pude hablar con ella, le explique que era ella la quien me beso, yo nunca se lo correspondi le dije que la seguía queriendo y que quería que volviéramos, tenía la esperanza de eso pero ella simplemente acepto mi disculpa pero no podía regresar la relación porque se iba del país y posiblemente no volvería, yo le dije que me iría con ella pero simplemente me dijo que no, que nuestras carreras nos lo impedían y lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, se despidió de mí dejándome ahí, se fue al día siguiente y desde ese entonces nunca supe nada mas de ella, sólo los anuncios en los que salía, hasta ayer.

Ayer, yo tenía una semana de haber regresado a mi país y caminaba tranquilo por la playa hasta que me tope con ella, nos vimos de nuevo y yo fui a abrazarla, la extrañaba, no saben cómo la extrañaba y se lo hice saber, ella me correspondió y me dijo que también me extrañaba, la invite a un restaurante ahí cerca a comer, ella aceptó gustosa y pasamos la tarde juntos, me sentía muy feliz, y como no si la mujer que aún amo estaba ahí, hablamos de lo que habíamos pasado en estos años, como me felicitó por mi éxito en la música y yo hice lo mismo con ella, había pasado un buen rato en eso y nos regresamos a la playa, tenía que preguntarle era mi última oportunidad posiblemente, así que le pregunte si me quería todavía, ella guardó silencio pero me pregunto lo mismo iba a replicar pero ella me dijo que así le daría mi respuesta, yo le dije que la seguía amando que no ha habido ninguna otra desde entonces. Espere su respuesta, sentí que la tierra me comía de la desesperación ella me vio y me vio triste, esto no me gustaba.

"Me alaga que sigas con ese sentimiento hacia mí, pero ahora tenemos vidas diferentes Naruto, no podemos tomar nuestra relación, aunque yo quisiera no puedo, porque yo ya estoy en otra relación y me voy a casar dentro de poco, lo lamento".- me dijo destruyendo lo último que había en mi corazón yo solo agache la cabeza derrotado y sentí como ella se levantaba.- "Me gusto haberte visto otra vez Naruto, espero tengas una buena vida".- me dijo alejándose de mí, ahora para siempre, yo voltee a verla por última vez y la vi que llegó con un muchacho con el pelo azabache, no me iba a confundir con quien iba agarrada de la mano, ese era Sasuke, los vi alejarse ahora sí, estaba completamente solo.

Ahora estoy aquí en el mismo lugar, me siento vacío como si no tuviera nada, no quiero saber nada de nadie en este momento, solo quiero estar solo, aunque sé que dentro de poco tengo que partir a Estados Unidos, porque tengo una gira que completar. Escucho pasos que se acercan a mí pero no me importa quien sea, no quiero estar con nadie en este momento, me iba a levantar pero un par de brazos en mi cuello me impiden hacerlo y lo único que miro es un mechón amarillo.

"Naruto".- escuchó la inconfundible voz de mi manager, Ino Yamanaka, tiene 23 años, el pelo largo de color amarillo acercándose al platino, ella ha sido mis soporte por todos estos años de soledad, me anima y sinceramente de no haber sido por ella no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en la música, es la envidia de muchas de mis fans por ser la única que está cerca de mi todo el tiempo y por supuesto que a Ino le encanta verlas así, inclusive se rumorea que hay una relación entre los 2, la cual no hay pero que posiblemente Ino si quiere tener pues hace unos años me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, yo le dije que no la correspondía y ella me dijo que lo sabía y que no buscaba mi amor, solo poder permanecer a mi lado como su manager y que si se confesó era porque no podía seguir guardando, la entendía muy bien así que le dije gracias y ella también, muchas veces hemos hecho el amor como para sacarnos el estrés, eso es lo que me dice ella pero yo sé que es lo que quiere conmigo y es una forma de por lo menos tenerme en sus brazos, lo cual yo no me niego porque la verdad ella es muy bella y uno debería estar ciego para negarse, aunque mi corazón tenia dueña. La noche anterior le había contado todo lo que pasó, me dijo que vendría a verme ya que ella visitaba a sus padres y no nos veríamos hasta en el aeropuerto, pero yo me negué diciéndole que ahora necesitaba estar solo.

"Ino, te dije ayer que necesitaba estar solo".- le dije triste, no la voltee a ver pero ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de mí.

"No, tu lo que necesitas en este momento es compañía y aquí estoy contigo, yo ya pase por lo mismo así que se cómo te sientes por eso estoy aquí".- me dijo, y vaya razón que tenía, ella cuando empezó a ser mi manager tenía un novio, un empresario famoso de videojuegos Shikamaru Nara, ella estaba enamorada de él y por lo que veía Shikamaru estaba igual, pero un día Ino lo sorprendió acostándose con su secretaria, ella no quiso saber nada más de él y terminó ahí mismo, Shikamaru no insistió y simplemente la dejo ir, ese mismo día la encontré en su apartamento llorando, me contó lo que pasó y yo la consolé diciéndole que él era un tonto y que no la merecía, me quede con ella toda la noche hasta que se tranquilizo y me agradeció por eso.

"Tal vez tengas razón, aunque son diferentes circunstancias".- le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en el día para mí.

"Si, pero yo se que puede hacerte sentir mejor".- me dijo y yo la miré expectante.- "Cántame tu nueva canción".- me dijo mientras miraba que traía mi guitarra, anoche le había contado que había compuesto una nueva canción para mi siguiente disco, no sabía porque pero me dije porque no, agarre mi guitarra y la afine.

"De acuerdo, esta canción se llama 'Ayer'".- empecé mientras tocaba la guitarra.

_Hey! __  
><em>_Dime A Dónde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino __  
><em>_Hey! __  
><em>_Donde Dejaras Tus Sueños Escondidos __  
><em>_Mira Que La Luna Nos Dejo, __  
><em>_Iluminados, Bien De Cerca __  
><em>_Y A Pesar De Aquel Adiós, __  
><em>_Mi Puerta Siempre Estuvo Abierta, __  
><em>_Como Anteeees. ___

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón __  
><em>_Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón __  
><em>_Del Otro Lado __  
><em>_Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo __  
><em>_Saber Que Nuestro Amor __  
><em>_No Se Acabado __  
><em>_No Se acabadooo ___

_Hey! __  
><em>_Tu Mirada Dice Estar Arrepentida __  
><em>_No Se, Dime Si Es Verdad O Solo Idea Mía __  
><em>_Di Que No Es Locura Ni Obsesión __  
><em>_Que Es Capricho Simplemente __  
><em>_Dile Que Lo Sientes Y Que Yo __  
><em>_Nunca He Dejado De Quererte __  
><em>_Como Anteeees _

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón __  
><em>_Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón __  
><em>_Del Otro Lado __  
><em>_Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo __  
><em>_Saber Que Nuestro Amor __  
><em>_No Se Acabado __  
><em>_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón __  
><em>_Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón __  
><em>_Del Otro Lado __  
><em>_Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo __  
><em>_Saber Que Nuestro Amor __  
><em>_No Se Acabado __  
><em>_No Se Acabadoooo ___

_Hey! __  
><em>_Dime A Donde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino_

Termine mi canción con lágrimas en mis ojos, la había cantado con todo lo que tenía guardado, era para ella, esa era su canción, era la canción de Sakura, posiblemente la última que escribiría para ella, escuchó unos aplausos y veo a Ino sonreír a lo cual agradezco que este aquí conmigo. Pero en eso escuchamos como alguien lloraba detrás de nosotros, volteamos y yo me quede sin palabras por lo que veía, ahí hecha un mar de lágrimas estaba Sakura viéndome fijamente, yo no sé qué hacer más solo preguntarme, ¿Qué hace aquí?

"Yo los dejo".- le oí decir a Ino que se alejó de nosotros, la voltee a ver y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ella la trajo aquí, entonces algo pasó.

"Lo siento".- oigo que dice y yo la miro confuso.- "Lo siento, por ser una cobarde, por no querer regresar contigo, por haberte dicho esa mentira ayer, todo porque tenía miedo".- me dijo en medio de lágrimas dejándome confundido.

"¿Miedo?".- fue lo que dije viéndola.

"Miedo a que volviéramos a fallar, a que nada fuese como antes, decidí dejarte ir, vi en ti el sufrimiento que te conlleva haberte enamorado de ti, no lo soportaba Naruto, no quería verte así, porque ese no es el Naruto del cual me enamore".- me dijo dejándome sin palabras, la vi a los ojos y ahí pude ver algo que me hizo creerle, vi el arrepentimiento.

"Entonces no me tengas miedo, y haz lo que te diga tu corazón".- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

"No lo sé".- me dijo esquivando mi mirada.

"Sakura".- le dije mientras le tomaba el rostro para que me viera.- "No tengas miedo, tu y yo nos amamos, yo te amo y por lo que veo tu también así que, démonos una segunda oportunidad, aprendimos de nuestros errores ahora podemos hacerlo bien".- le dije con una sonrisa.

"Tú lo crees".- me dijo aun con duda.

"Si, yo te amo Sakura, déjame amarte como me dejaste hacerlo aquella vez".- le dije mientras acercaba mi rostro.

"Te amo Naruto".- me dijo antes de que la besara, un beso liberador donde nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos, nuestras indecisiones nos separaron, pero nuestro amor nos volvía a unir, quite mis manos de su rostro y las puse en su cadera atrayendola más a mí y ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuellos haciendo más profundo el beso, la verdad no se cuanto paso pero fue lo mejor que puedo pasar en el día. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire y sonreímos nos sonreímos.

"Gracias por ser mi felicidad".- le dije a lo que ella solo me volvió a besar, no me importaba nada, el amor de mi vida había vuelto a mí, y eso ya no me hacía sentirme solo. Nos separamos porque oímos una tos, volteamos y ahí estaba Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro.- "¿Tú lo hiciste verdad?".- le dije a lo que ella solo fingió inocencia.

"Yo, claro que no hice nada".- me dijo con una sonrisa.- "Ya, no me gusta verte triste así que llame a esta frentesota para dejarle unas cosas en claro y pues me contó todo esto, la verdad no se si sea verdad pero si estas feliz con ella, me es suficiente".- me dijo tranquilamente.

"Cállate cerdita porque de ahora en adelante estaré aquí y espero no hagas lo mismo que la otra zorra".- le dijo a Ino sacándome un sonrisa.

"Ya tranquila, no haré nada que me haga pasar de la raya, si tú haces feliz a Naruto, entonces no diré nada, pero si le llegas a hacer algo, te ira muy mal frente de marquesina".- le dijo a Sakura amenazando. Yo solo sonreí y abrace a Ino sorprendiendola.

"Gracias eres la mejor".- le dije muy feliz, ahora le debía mucho a ella.

"No hay de qué, pero es momento de irnos, el avión se nos ira".- me dijo mientras nos separabamos volviéndome a la realidad.

"Si, vámonos Naruto".- me dijo Sakura, bueno eso no me lo esperaba así que la vi interrogante.

"Le compre un boleto para que vaya con nosotros, así será de ahora en adelante supongo".- me dijo Ino mientras caminaba a la par de Sakura, yo simplemente sonreí. Voltee a ver el mar, sin duda fue un lugar mágico para mi, Ayer hubo desilusión, pero Hoy hay alegría en mi corazón, agarre mi guitarra y me la puse en mi espalda, alcance a las chicas pasando un brazo por el cuello de cada una.

"Ustedes son mi luz, gracias por existir".- les dije haciéndolas sonrojar.

El Ayer puede hacer sentir tristes, o alegres, en mi caso fue un día importante para mí ya que volví a ver al amor de mi vida y logre componer una nueva canción, no había duda de que ahora en adelante iba a ser mejor, con el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga todo iba a mejorar y en esos pensamientos me vino a mí la última frase de la canción a lo cual solo tengo que decir.

"No importa si lo sé o no, siempre y cuando ellas 2 estén conmigo no me importa"

**y ¿Si le cambiamos un poco y nos volvemos más extremos?**

**veamos que puede pasar no?**

**¡See You!**


	2. NaruIno

**la otra conclusion de mi OneShot, pero en este caso NaruIno, espero les guste...**

Ayer – OneShot (NaruIno)

Me encontraba en la playa, viendo el mar, sintiendo el viento en mi cara estaba triste, deprimido sería una mejor palabra, ¿Quién soy?, bueno soy una reconocida estrella en el mundo de la música Naruto Uzumaki, tengo el cabello rubio algo largo como lo tenía mi padre, ojos azules y tres marcas en formas de bigote de gato en cada una de mis mejillas, para muchas de mis fans soy el chico más guapo, ya que a mis 23 años gracias al ejercicio estoy en muy buena forma, aunque hoy no tenía nada que decir, hoy estaba en mi mundo solamente, ¿Por qué?, Bueno pues ayer me reencontré con el amor de mi vida, y fue aquí mismo donde nos vimos después de 4 años de no vernos.

¿Quién es ella?, bueno su nombre es Sakura Haruno, tiene 23 años también, su cabello color rosa exótico y unos ojos color verde jade que atrapan a cualquiera, si estaba hermosa nadie lo podía negar, ella también era famosa pero lo era como modelo profesional era muy reconocida por hacer muchos anuncios para perfumes o ropa muy conocida en el mundo, también la envidia de muchos hombres si puedo decir.

¿Cuál es nuestra historia?, por dónde empezar, bueno comenzare desde el principio ella y yo nos conocemos desde los 10 años, íbamos en el mismo colegio y nos volvimos los mejores amigos desde entonces, pero secretamente a mí ya me atraía, fue pasando el tiempo y se podría decir que éramos inseparables siempre fuimos ella y yo y nadie más, y como era de esperarse mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron aumentando hasta tal punto de ponerme celoso de cualquier chico que le hablara, siempre fue así pero cuando teníamos 15 años no pude resistir más, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas así que la invite a comer, fue una noche tranquila y la pasamos genial todo fue perfecto entonces ya solo me faltaba declararme y así lo hice en frente de su casa le dije mis sentimientos, pensé que me rechazaría por eso, estaba preparado pero ella me sorprendió besándome, qué forma más genial de decirme que correspondía mis sentimientos.

Desde ese día nos convertimos en novios, fuimos la envidia para muchos en el instituto, los chicos me miraban mal y las chicas la miraban mal a ella, no nos importaba éramos felices, lastimosamente no duró mucho. Todo empezó después de cumplir 3 años de novios, ya éramos mayores y yo ya empezaba mi carrera al igual que ella, no nos veíamos mucho pero sabíamos que era porque yo estaba enfocado en mi música y ella en el modelaje, en ese tiempo yo tenía una representante llamada Hinata Hyuga, buena chica la verdad pero no se llevaba bien con Sakura, nunca supe porque hasta que un día Hinata me dio un beso y Sakura lo vio, ella se fue muy enojada y yo enojado igual la despedí ahí mismo, no me importo nada, y salí en busca de ella, cuando la encontré estaba con otro modelo amigo de ella, Sasuke Uchiha ella lloraba y él la consolaba cuando me vio el no me dijo nada solo que me alejara, intente hablar con ella pero me dijo la peor noticia en ese momento, termino conmigo y se fue con Sasuke, me sentí vacío lo había perdido casi todo, a mi manager y ahora a mi novia, la mujer que quería por una tontería que debí haber despedido hace mucho, intenté hablar con ella pero siempre me ignoraba no me dejaba explicarme, y yo me hundía mas y mas. Después pasó un año, mi carrera musical no se derrumbó gracias a que conocí a mi nueva manager que me ayudó en ese momento de mi vida y las cosas con Sakura no mejoraba, ya había pasado un año y ese mismo día por fin pude hablar con ella, le explique que era ella la quien me beso, yo nunca se lo correspondi le dije que la seguía queriendo y que quería que volviéramos, tenía la esperanza de eso pero ella simplemente acepto mi disculpa pero no podía regresar la relación porque se iba del país y posiblemente no volvería, yo le dije que me iría con ella pero simplemente me dijo que no, que nuestras carreras nos lo impedían y lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, se despidió de mí dejándome ahí, se fue al día siguiente y desde ese entonces nunca supe nada mas de ella, sólo los anuncios en los que salía, hasta ayer.

Ayer, yo tenía una semana de haber regresado a mi país y caminaba tranquilo por la playa hasta que me tope con ella, nos vimos de nuevo y yo fui a abrazarla, la extrañaba, no saben cómo la extrañaba y se lo hice saber, ella me correspondió y me dijo que también me extrañaba, la invite a un restaurante ahí cerca a comer, ella aceptó gustosa y pasamos la tarde juntos, me sentía muy feliz, y como no si la mujer que aún amo estaba ahí, hablamos de lo que habíamos pasado en estos años, como me felicitó por mi éxito en la música y yo hice lo mismo con ella, había pasado un buen rato en eso y nos regresamos a la playa, tenía que preguntarle era mi última oportunidad posiblemente, así que le pregunte si me quería todavía, ella guardó silencio pero me pregunto lo mismo iba a replicar pero ella me dijo que así le daría mi respuesta, yo le dije que la seguía amando que no ha habido ninguna otra desde entonces. Espere su respuesta, sentí que la tierra me comía de la desesperación ella me vio y me vio triste, esto no me gustaba.

"Me halaga que sigas con ese sentimiento hacia mí, pero ahora tenemos vidas diferentes Naruto, no podemos tomar nuestra relación, aunque yo quisiera no puedo, porque yo ya estoy en otra relación y me voy a casar dentro de poco, lo lamento".- me dijo destruyendo lo último que había en mi corazón yo solo agache la cabeza derrotado y sentí como ella se levantaba.- "Me gusto haberte visto otra vez Naruto, espero tengas una buena vida".- me dijo alejándose de mí, ahora para siempre, yo voltee a verla por última vez y la vi que llegó con un muchacho con el pelo azabache, no me iba a confundir con quien iba agarrada de la mano, ese era Sasuke, los vi alejarse ahora sí, estaba completamente solo.

Ahora estoy aquí en el mismo lugar, me siento vacío como si no tuviera nada, no quiero saber nada de nadie en este momento, solo quiero estar solo, aunque sé que dentro de poco tengo que partir a Estados Unidos, porque tengo una gira que completar. Escucho pasos que se acercan a mí pero no me importa quien sea, no quiero estar con nadie en este momento, me iba a levantar pero un par de brazos en mi cuello me impiden hacerlo y lo único que miro es un mechón amarillo.

"Naruto".- escuchó la inconfundible voz de mi manager, Ino Yamanaka, tiene 23 años, el pelo largo de color amarillo acercándose al platino, ella ha sido mis soporte por todos estos años de soledad, me anima y sinceramente de no haber sido por ella no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en la música, es la envidia de muchas de mis fans por ser la única que está cerca de mi todo el tiempo y por supuesto que a Ino le encanta verlas así, inclusive se rumorea que hay una relación entre los 2, la cual no hay pero que posiblemente Ino si quiere tener pues hace unos años me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, yo le dije que no la correspondía y ella me dijo que lo sabía y que no buscaba mi amor, solo poder permanecer a mi lado como su manager y que si se confesó era porque no podía seguir guardando, la entendía muy bien así que le dije gracias y ella también, muchas veces hemos hecho el amor como para sacarnos el estrés, eso es lo que me dice ella pero yo sé que es lo que quiere conmigo y es una forma de por lo menos tenerme en sus brazos, lo cual yo no me niego porque la verdad ella es muy bella y uno debería estar ciego para negar, aunque mi corazón tiene dueña. La noche anterior le había contado todo lo que pasó, me dijo que vendría a verme ya que ella visitaba a sus padres y no nos veríamos hasta en el aeropuerto, pero yo me negué diciéndole que ahora necesitaba estar solo.

"Ino, te dije ayer que necesitaba estar solo".- le dije triste, no la voltee a ver pero ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de mí.

"No, tu lo que necesitas en este momento es compañía y aquí estoy contigo, yo ya pase por lo mismo así que sé cómo te sientes por eso estoy aquí".- me dijo, y vaya razón que tenía, ella cuando empezó a ser mi manager tenía un novio, un empresario famoso de videojuegos Shikamaru Nara, ella estaba enamorada de él y por lo que veía Shikamaru estaba igual, pero un día Ino lo sorprendió acostándose con su secretaria, ella no quiso saber nada más de él y terminó ahí mismo, Shikamaru no insistió y simplemente la dejo ir, ese mismo día la encontré en su apartamento llorando, me contó lo que pasó y yo la consolé diciéndole que él era un tonto y que no la merecía, me quede con ella toda la noche hasta que se tranquilizo y me agradeció por eso.

"Tal vez tengas razón, aunque son diferentes circunstancias".- le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en el día para mí.- "No sé cómo lo haces para hacerme sonreír".- le dije mientras fijaba mi vista en el mar.

"Así soy yo".- me dijo con superioridad, yo no le puse importancia pues estaba en mis pensamientos.- "Desahógate".- me dijo sacándome de los mismos.

"¿Qué?".- eso si me tomo desprevenido y la mire con duda.

"Hazlo, yo estoy contigo tu solo hazlo".- me dijo con una sonrisa, dude en hacerlo pero era lo mejor así que suspiré.

"Me siento como un tonto, pensando en que me seguiría amando, o que me amó alguna vez, dudé y ahora la realidad me azota, me siento destrozado, solo, como la peor cosa en el mundo".- le dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ella simplemente me abrazó, yo le correspondi.- "Gracias por estar aquí".- le dije.

"Siempre estaré contigo".- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos, me sentía bien, si he de ser sincero nunca me había sentido tan bien desde que Sakura y Yo fuimos novios, Ino era alguien muy especial para mi y ahora sabia de que no solo como mi amiga.

"Gracias, pero aun tengo muchas cosas atoradas".- le dije mientras me apartaba de ella.

"Yo sé que puede hacerte sentir mejor".- me dijo y yo la mire expectante.- "Cántame tu nueva canción".- me dijo mientras miraba que traía mi guitarra, anoche le había contado que había compuesto una nueva canción para mi siguiente disco, no sabía porque pero me dije porque no, agarre mi guitarra y la afine.

"De acuerdo, esta canción se llama 'Ayer'".- empecé mientras tocaba la guitarra.

_Hey!_

_Dime A Dónde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino_

_Hey!_

_Donde Dejaras Tus Sueños Escondidos_

_Mira Que La Luna Nos Dejo,_

_Iluminados, Bien De Cerca_

_Y A Pesar De Aquel Adiós,_

_Mi Puerta Siempre Estuvo Abierta,_

_Como Cabias En Mi Corazón_

_Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón_

_Del Otro Lado_

_Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo_

_Saber Que Nuestro Amor_

_No Se Acabado_

_No Se acabadoooHey!_

_Tu Mirada Dice Estar Arrepentida_

_No Se, Dime Si Es Verdad O Solo Idea Mía_

_Di Que No Es Locura Ni Obsesión_

_Que Es Capricho Simplemente_

_Dile Que Lo Sientes Y Que Yo_

_Nunca He Dejado De Quererte_

_Como Anteeees_

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón_

_Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón_

_Del Otro Lado_

_Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo_

_Saber Que Nuestro Amor_

_No Se Acabado_

_Ayer Cabias En Mi Corazón_

_Y Te Escindiste En Un Rincón_

_Del Otro Lado_

_Yo Se Que La Vida Nos Dejo_

_Saber Que Nuestro Amor_

_No Se Acabado_

_No Se AcabadooooHey!_

_Dime A Donde Vas, Y Si Sabes Tu Destino_

Termine mi canción con lágrimas en mis ojos, la había cantado con todo lo que tenía guardado, era para ella, esa era su canción, era la canción de Sakura, posiblemente la última que escribiría para ella, escuchó unos aplausos y veo a Ino sonreír a lo cual agradezco que este aquí conmigo.

"Esta canción marca el final de mi amor por ella, le deseo lo mejor pero es momento de avanzar".- le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Eso es lo que esperaba oír de ti".- le oí decir, la mire y vi que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y por alguna razón su sonrisa me pareció más bonita. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

"¿Por qué tengo mala suerte en el amor Ino?".- le pregunté mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella me miro confundida pero después me sonrió.

"No la tienes, solo eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes enfrente".- me dijo, me imagine que sin pensar porque se sonrojo más una vez termino lo que dijo e intentó apartarse, yo me sorprendí y la mire incrédulo.

"Ino, ¿de verdad tu?".- no me lo creía, ella evito mirarme a los ojos para responderme.

"Bueno ya te lo había dicho, pero pensé que solo me atraías pero ahora me doy cuenta que no solo es atracción, te ganaste mi corazón también".- me dijo, yo solo le sonreí, no me veía pero estaba feliz, y ahora no me arrepentía de nada.

"De verdad soy tonto".- le dije mientras le levantaba el rostro y me miraba confundida.- "Siempre estuviste ahí y yo nunca te vi, más mi corazón siempre me decía que había algo más que la amistad entre nosotros dos".- le dije mientras pegaba nuestras frentes.- "Eres linda, gracias por estos momentos".- mientras me acercaba para besarla pero ella me esquivo dejándome sorprendido.- "¿Por qué?".- pregunte.

"No quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie".- me dijo y yo pude percibir el miedo en sus ojos.

"Mírame".- le dije, ella se resistió así que puse una mano en su cara y la hice que me mirara.- "Tú no eres el reemplazo de nadie, tu eres Ino, la que siempre estuvo conmigo y me ayudó a superar los malos momentos como este, por eso no tengas miedo porque de aquí en adelante quiero construir mi vida contigo".- le dije a lo que ella me miro ilusionada y me abrazo tan fuerte que terminamos en la arena.

"Te amo".- me dijo antes de besarme, yo le correspondi al instante, ahora ya nada me importaba y todo lo que le dije a Ino es cierto, ella a estado ahí para mí y con eso se ganó mi corazón, ella reunió todas las piezas de mi desquebrajado corazón y las unió, ahora le pertenece a ella. Le estoy correspondiendo no solo con mi amor, sino con mi agradecimiento, porque ella me libro de mi pasado. Después de un rato nos separamos.

"Te amo".- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien vámonos que sino perderás el avión".- me dijo levantándose.

"De acuerdo".- le digo mientras me levanto y le tiendo la mano, ella solo me vio confundida.- "No escondamos nuestro amor del futuro, ya hay muchos rumores de nosotros y creo que es momento de aclararlos no".- le dije mientras la besaba.

"Me parece perfecto, por eso te recompensare hoy".- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sé a lo que se refiere y esta noche será la mejor de mi vida.

En una recamara de una casa grande un joven adulto rubio estaba sentado en una silla terminando el mismo relato mientras miraba en la cama a una niña rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y vivieron muy felices".- terminó el rubio.

"No me canso de escuchar esa historia papi".- le dijo la pequeña.

"Lo se Hikari siempre me pides que te la cuente".- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Es que es la historia de cómo empezó la mejor historia de amor del mundo".- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé nena, ahora a dormir".- le dijo mientras la acobijaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches papi, buenas noches mami".- dijo Hikari mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa. El rubio sonrió y se volteo para ver a una mujer de su misma edad en la puerta que los miraba con una sonrisa.

"Crecen muy rápido".- le dijo la rubia.

"Y que lo digas".- le respondió el rubio viendo a la pequeña dormir.

"Sabes yo tampoco me aburro de esa historia, más de la ultima parte".- le dijo mientras entraban a su recamara y ella se acostaba esperaba al rubio.

"Yo tampoco".- le dijo mientras se recostaba encima de la rubia.

"Te amo Naruto".- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te amo Ino".- le dijo mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto y besaba a la rubia con pasión.

El ayer solo es un recuerdo, que nos ayuda a mejorar el presente el Hoy, por eso siempre vive con felicidad sin pensar en el ayer, solo pensando que el mañana será mejor.

**Bien esta es la otra versión de la historia original,**

**¿Por qué segunda versión?, se preguntaran**

**bueno muy simple, mi visión de la canción es como puede terminar de las 2 formas**

**con el arrepentimiento de Sakura o con que la decisión sea definitiva y Naruto siga adelante en su vida en este caso, como Sakura decidió su camino y una chica en la vida de Naruto ocupó su lugar y ayudó a mejorar su condición, espero haya sido de su agrado...**

**¡See You!**


End file.
